


Fun-Sized

by CViperFan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Biting, Cat/Human Hybrids, Claws, F/F, Height Differences, Height Kink, Magical girl transformation, Muscles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, adora is very strong, catra is a valid tsundere because she's literally a cat, holding up with one hand while having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CViperFan/pseuds/CViperFan
Summary: Catra hadn't thought about She-Ra like that, really.  It was more about satisfying her intellectual curiosity than anything.  Post-series.Fill for the 2018 Femslash Kink Meme.  Prompt: She-Ra/Catra, size difference





	Fun-Sized

“Sorry, could you, uh… repeat that?”

Catra let out a huff as she pulled back from Adora and settled against the bed, glowering off to the side and already beginning to regret that she’d actually asked the question that had been in the back of her thoughts for the last few months.

Here they were—Hordak and Shadow Weaver decisively beaten, The Horde in disarray, the two of them finally on good terms again, a rare evening where Adora’s continued training as She-Ra and Catra’s own journey to improve the former Fright Zone had coincidentally brought them both to the Kingdom of Snows, where they actually had a rare moment to indulge in each other—and she’d had to kill the mood with her out-of-nowhere fantasy.

Well, not really a ‘fantasy,’ Catra didn’t think.  More of an ‘analysis’ than anything.  Practically educational, really.

“…I was just wondering, if maybe, you know, you could, uh…” Catra ran a single nail along her jaw, looking uncharacteristically sheepish as she refused to meet Adora’s piercing gaze.  She finished her thought barely above a whisper, but their shared room was so quiet it was still quite clear.

“Maybe… turn into… y’know…”

“…She-Ra?” Adora finished, clearly taken aback, and Catra punctuated the exchange by planting her hand on her face with an audible smack, the hint of a blush barely covered.  “Well, uh… I mean, I can,” the Princess considered, looking puzzled.  “I just… well, I always figured you weren’t really a fan of, um… hers.”

“I’m _not_.”  Catra had turned back to give Adora a somewhat deadpan gaze, her tail flicking back and forth on the bed in agitation betraying her anxiety.  “I just… wanna see what the big deal is, that’s all.  Outside of a situation where we’re trying to fight each other or someone else.  You think I haven’t noticed by now how _every single Princess_ gets around her?  Seems pretty overblown if you ask me.” 

That really was the long and short of it for Catra, honestly.  She’d had feelings for Adora long before she could turn into a giant woman in a form-fitting battle dress, so really it only seemed right that she should have the final say in whether She-Ra was anything special or if people were just getting dazzled by the presentation.  Adora, however, seemed to have completely misread Catra’s intentions, and despite speaking very evenly there was an unmistakable hint of amusement in her voice.

“Catra… are you… jealou—“

“Ugh.  I knew you’d jump to that conclusion,” Catra grumbled, crossing her arms in a huff and looking away, decidedly not answering the question.   “Look, just forget it.  It was a dumb idea—“

“No, it’s okay!  Just... give me one second, alright?”

With that, Adora practically leapt off the bed, the briefest flash of a smirk on her face (she really was never going to live this down no matter what, Catra thought to herself grimly) as she walked over to her knapsack and retrieved the gleaming Sword of Protection from its nearby sheath, and holding it aloft, shouted her now-familiar activation phrase.

**_“For the honor of Grayskull!”_ **

Just as every other time Catra had seen Adora transform, there was a blinding flash of light she had to quickly look away from, and once it subsided and her eyes had adjusted she saw She-Ra towering there instead, complete with long flowing blonde hair, the golden tiara, the battle leotard and stark red cape. 

She approached calmly, standing directly in front of Catra as if awaiting her inspection, and after a long moment Catra hopped off the bed and walked up to the much taller woman, arms crossed and eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

The oddest thing, still, for her was how much of Adora was present in She-Ra.  Her physique had changed dramatically, to be sure—Adora’s strong arms and legs became thick and firm, rippling with muscle, not to mention the considerable height difference and the more platinum sheen to her usual wheat-gold hair—but the line of her jaw, the hints of green and brown in her blue eyes, her scent and even the way her fingers flexed ever-so-slightly when she stood idle too long, as they were now—that was all unmistakably, perfectly Adora.  It was strange, this otherworldly, ancient hero being both decidedly alien and deeply familiar at once. 

“…Well?” Adora’s voice came after a while, the right corner of her mouth quirked upward as she rested her broad hands on wider hips.  The flexing of powerful muscle and tendon, working just beneath the skin, did not escape Catra’s silent observation, and the urge to reach out and touch those arms—purely, again, for intellectual curiosity—was much stronger than she would have liked to admit.  Finally, Catra gave her conclusion.

“Eh.”

In response, Adora blinked hard, and gave a little scoff of disbelief.

“Really now?  That’s it?”

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, She-Ra’s… okay.  Just nothing to shout from the rooftops over.”  She shrugged as if that was the end of it, but Adora came in just a little closer, face closing in over the now much-shorter of the pair.

“…Still nothing?”

“Y-yeah, of course,” Catra replied, feeling a little less confident, but doing her absolute best to hide it with nonchalance.  “Why do you think that would ch—“

“How about now?”

Somehow, Adora’s face was now mere inches from her own, one of her larger hands cupping the side of Catra’s cheek, and Catra felt herself freeze as her awareness caught up with the situation.  Those sky-blue eyes were practically smoldering as she steadily, slowly came closer, and in spite of herself Catra felt her breath seize up in her lungs, the above-it-all retort she’d been chewing on dying in her throat as Adora’s lips closed the distance, barely an inch away…

Catra hadn’t even realized how much she was anticipating that kiss until it simply didn’t happen, and there was the start of a high-pitched laugh from She-Ra that made her broad shoulders shake up and down.  Feeling her face heat up until it might as well have been on fire, Catra gave her a hard shove (which only about half of her strength went into), which did little to stop Adora’s laughter as her larger form doubled over, the little snort she made as she fought to control herself so familiar it only made Catra more annoyed.

“Are you done?” she asked after Adora finally quieted down, expression flat and impatient as she crossed her arms, more than a little put out.

“Ah… sorry, sorry,” Adora managed, wiping away a mirthful tear.  “It’s just… you looked really cute just then, and I… heh, I just wanted to tease you a little bit.”

Now it was Adora’s turn to look a bit embarrassed as her eyes flicked away, and her hand fidgeted along the back of her neck, and there was _so much_ of _her_ in She-Ra’s physical tics that Catra felt herself blush again, and for a moment it was almost uncomfortably quiet between them.  Finally, after quickly collecting herself, Adora stepped closer again, and letting out a sigh, Catra turned back to look at She-Ra.

“Okay.  Let’s try one more thing, hmm?”

She didn’t give Catra a chance to respond before very quickly grabbing the sides of her ribcage, right underneath her armpits, and lifting her up in a single effortless motion.  Catra yelped automatically, but made no move to resist as Adora held her up so that her slender legs were on either side of She-Ra’s midsection, hands cupping the back of her thighs like a seat so they were just about eye-level, clawed hands resting on powerful shoulders.  Adora had always been the more physically strong of the two, but She-Ra seemed capable of lifting her without even trying.  It killed her to admit that the awareness of this fact, in this situation, was beginning to beginning to make Catra’s head spin with the possibilities of what this meant, and what made it worse was some of that was clearly showing on her face, owing to the renewed look of insufferable smugness (the quirk of those lips as she flashed a wide smile, the way her nose wrinkled just a bit, so undeniably _Adora_ through and through) on She-Ra’s own.

“Not bad, right?”

“… Yea, it’s… that’s okay, I guess.”

“You _guess_?” Adora teased still smiling, pulling Catra closer, and it made Catra furious how hard her closeness, that _attitude_ , was making it for her to break eye contact.  She wanted to be annoyed with how small in She-Ra’s—Adora’s—arms she felt as the distance close until it was nothing, Adora’s breath warm against her face, blue eyes practically glowing, her own clawed fingers digging into the cloth of She-Ra’s gleaming ivory leotard, threatening to tear it if she gripped any harder.  Adora seemed to be content—just barely—to be inches away from Catra, as if waiting for a response, until she finally spoke, too wrapped up to be ashamed of how thoroughly breathless she sounded.

“Sheesh.  All that power and you’re still a huge dork.”

Adora only laughed at that—a low, happy little noise that sounded perfect to Catra no matter what body she was in—before finally kissing her.

Her eyes sliding shut, Catra felt her arms wrap around Adora’s neck as their kiss deepened, lips and tongues mashing together as Adora held her tightly, one of her larger hands moving along her back to cradle her comparatively tiny body, effectively balancing her on one arm which coincidentally left the other now free.

That free hand began to wander, stroking along the back of her ankle to the dip in her knee, until it curved around her thigh and to her taut abdomen, where large, calloused fingers teased at her hem until they found enough of an opening to slide oh-so-teasingly down her pelvis, past her clit, right against the cleft between her legs.  And all the while Adora had broken the kiss (her eyes had twinkled deviously when Catra had gasped involuntarily at that, but she lacked the energy to retort or otherwise rebuke her at that moment) only to plant her lips tenderly along the edge of her mouth, the hard edge of her jaw, lingering at the pulse in her throat, where she seemed intent on leaving a hard love bite Catra would probably have to explain away to Scorpia and Entrapta when she returned.

Honestly, at this moment Catra didn’t care about any of that.  Not when Adora was making her feel like this, not when she needed her so urgently to touch her, to get rid of this raw need only she seemed to be able to stir up in her.  If only she’d move those amazing fingers, just a little…

“Hey, Catra?”

She wanted to at least respond verbally, not the pathetic-sounding little groan she made instead, while thrusting her hips up, insistent, towards She-Ra’s hand which seemed to move just out of her reach whenever she did so.  But then she felt Adora’s face nuzzle in against the space behind her jaw, her voice gentle and small even as it rippled through her.

“I love you.”

It seemed like a cruel mercy that she said this just as one of her larger digits finally slipped into Catra, making her gasp and her claws set into cloth and bare skin, nearly deep enough to break either, slender legs tight around She-Ra’s unyielding body.  She wanted so badly to speak, to ask Adora what kind of nonsense she was saying, but it felt impossible to put words together with her mouth right now when Adora was hitting that sweet spot inside her so _easily_ , and it felt _so good_ even before she gradually eased a second finger in as well.

“I mean it,” Adora continued, the sweet affection in her tone directly contrasted with the frantic peak she was steadily driving Catra to, unflinching even as sharp feline teeth dug firmly into her shoulder, cloth tearing under clawed fingers, her whole body shuddering and curving against She-Ra, small and helpless but safe and even adored.  “You don’t need to worry about anyone else, no matter what body I’m in.  It’s just you.”

Adora’s fingers were moving faster somehow, the battle-roughened heel of her hand digging against her clit, and Catra’s body arched so hard she was flush against the generous bosom of She-Ra, fangs flashing as she finally tore away from that now bleeding shoulder, a scream fighting its way up from her hoarse and strained throat.

“It’s always been you.”

Finally, Catra felt herself howl her lungs out in time with her climax, partially swallowed up by Adora as their lips met again, fingers tangling in her dark brown hair holding her firmly into it even as she held onto She-Ra’s neck for dear life.  She felt herself go rigid and then boneless twice more as Adora’s fingers stayed inside her, easing out more orgasms before finally sliding out with a lewd, wet friction. 

For a while Adora continued to stand and hold Catra quietly, the smaller of the two with her head buried into the crook of She-Ra’s neck, purring contently as her fingers traced idly along her broad, scarred shoulders. 

“…And how about _now_?”

Catra only chuckled in response before looking up at Adora with a surprisingly soft, even loving expression.

“Oh, fine.  I’ll admit there are some advantages, I suppose.  But now I’ve been thinking… If She-Ra knows everything that I like because she’s you--”

Without warning, Catra’s fingers wound through a handful of She-Ra’s long, golden hair before tugging gently—just enough that Adora visibly reacted, eyes flickering and the tiniest little moan slipping out of her.  In response, a particularly devious smile crept up on Catra’s drowsy face.

“…Then the opposite is true too, right?”


End file.
